


The Rest is Silence

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: A one night stand with Dean turns into more.  A lot more, and not just for Dean.INTRO:  Dean was used to nightmares.  Used to the whispers and screams of the demons of his past.  The concert really got going when the present demons added their harmony.  What he wasn’t used to, was silence.  Next to her, there were no nightmares.  No screams that needed to be drowned out with headphones or a bottle.  It was quiet.  Sleeping next to her after a night of mind-blowing sex, he felt rested, sane, and human.  He couldn’t let that go.“I want you to text me when you think of me.”  The words surprised her probably as much as they surprised him.  “I don’t want to be just the guy from the bar.”“That could be a lot of texts.”  She had replied shyly.  “I kind of like you.  I feel like I might miss you.”“I’m counting on it,” his heart pounding as he tipped her chin for a kiss.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader x Sam Winchester (No Wincest)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Rest is Silence

That was months ago. Now she was a part of them. 

“I’m out of ideas here, Sammy.” Dean’s head following the movement of his younger brother. “Cas is in the wind. Again. You need sleep or you’re going to fucking DIE. She makes it stop! I don’t know how she does it, and frankly, I don’t give a rat’s ass.”

Sam was pacing back and forth; his eyes were bleary and unfocused. His usual soft hazel was bloodshot and red-rimmed. Exhaustion and misery poured off his tall frame in waves. “Dean, I know I’m a bit loopy right now but are you SERIOUSLY commanding that I sleep with your girl!”

“I am right here.” She squawked. “Dean and I have already talked about this. If this is going to get you some rest, it was an easy decision!”

Dean turned to her, “I know she loves me. She knows how much I love her. I’m not particularly worried about our relationship.” He smirked a little and turned to Sam who stood between them, wavering slightly. “Besides, I’m not demanding that you fuck her. Just sleep. Like sharing a bed on a hunt!” 

Sam paused in his pacing to look between his brother and Y/N. 

Dean shrugged, “And if you two happen to get some…good on you!”

Arching her eyebrows, she approached Sam, tentatively reaching out for his arm. “Don’t worry. We don’t have to be naked or anything for this to work.”

Lucifer appeared right behind her with a wicked looking…was that a trident? Sam’s eyes widened as Lucifer swung to pierce her right through the neck. 

At that same moment, her hand wrapped around his wrist. 

He disappeared. Like turning off a light. 

“But being naked helps.” Dean smirked as Sam looked at her, eyes wide in shock. 

Knees buckling, Sam fell into the overstuffed chair which was, fortunately, behind him. She stepped forward to keep her hold. Silence crashed around him. He looked around waiting for some new hallucination to begin. Blood from the hallway. Bodies dropping from the ceiling in the war room. Dean’s eyes blowing out of his head (a favorite of Lucifer’s). He met her gaze and looked at her hand. “Let go.”

She released him and that same moment, her face started melting and Lucifer appeared next to him, whispering, “I wouldn’t do that again, Sammy boy… the things I will do to all of you will pale in comparison to-“ Lunging forward, he grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. The tears that appeared stung his exhausted eyes and he pressed his face into her stomach. “Ok. I believe you. It works.”

She ran her hands through his hair. Looking up at the older Winchester, she smirked a little, “What do you know? I AM magical!”

Dean smiled, letting out a huff of relief. “Thank God. Now let’s get this boy to bed.” 

“And if I get some?” She questioned jokingly. 

He circled behind her, brushing her hair back from her neck and pressed his lips to her skin. “I love you. I believe you can help.” He put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing, “I’m not demanding anything, you know. But do what you need to get him through.” He flicked her earlobe with his tongue and was rewarded with a soft whimper. “Just call me so I can watch.”

“You’re a fucking voyeur!” She hissed affectionately.

Dean pinched her ass and winked as he turned towards the kitchen. 

Hours later, she and Sam were sprawled across his bed. “Sam…Sam…” She tried pushing his arm off her midsection where he was draped. She could feel sweat plastering her shirt to her body. She knew Sam ran hot, but damn; he was a furnace. “SAMUEL!” She barked. “Dearheart, I HAVE to get up!”

Stirring, he raised his head, hair tousled and sleep bleary eyes as he stared at the clock on the stand. “It’s only seven? Two hours?” His disappointment hidden about as well as a kid that just got socks and oranges from Santa. 

She half sat up, letting his arm fall to drape across her lap. “No love, it’s been 14 hours. It’s seven in the morning and I. GOTTA. Go.” She took special care to annunciate the final three words to break through his fog.

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you wake me sooner?!” He flopped around a little trying to untangle from the blankets while keeping a hand on her. Shaking the last of the cobwebs out, he grasped her hand so she could sit up properly. “We, uh, should probably make it a field trip.” 

She nodded with a laugh, “Yeah, fourteen hours is a long time for any bladder.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Here we go!”

Hand in hand, they returned to Sam’s room. He was looking much better than he had in days. “I don’t think I can sleep again just yet. You want a break?” He asked, his hazel eyes much clearer than she’d seen them in a while. 

“Well, I could use a shower and could go check on Dean.” She said, “but if you want me to, I can stay.” 

“Go.” Sam nodded. “I think can handle this for a while.”

As soon as she pulled away, Sam jumped like he’d been shot, eyes wide. She paused and reached back for him, but he waved her away. 

Shaking his head, “No. No. Go, it’s okay. He just has a brass band for some reason.”

“Lucifer has a brass band. Huh, I’d figure no more than a fiddle.”

Sam looked up, a long-lost glint of humor making an appearance in his eyes. “He didn’t like that.”

“Yeah, well he can go fuck himself. I. Will. Be. Back.” She leaned forward, taking his face in both of her hands, and kissed his forehead. He watched her as she rushed out. 

She padded to Dean’s room, knowing full well that he would be in bed. It was only seven in the morning. A hangover was entirely possible, but she was betting he stayed at least semi-sober in case she needed him. For defense, or a threesome. The jury was still out.

The room was pitch when she cracked the door open. For a second, she thought he may NOT be there. But as her eyes adjusted, she heard a soft inquisitive sound. “That you?” A sleepy Dean mumbled. 

“Sure is.” She crossed the space and crawled into his waiting arms. She snuggled into him and sighed. 

“Everything ok?” He bent his head down to hers to capture her lips for a soft kiss. He was barely awake, she knew. “How did things go with Sam?”

“Just fine until I had to let him go. Apparently, the devil has a band.” She felt him shake his head. 

“It’s truly amazing what constitutes as a normal conversation for us.” He chuckled. A little more awake. As a matter of fact, a particular part of him was wide awake. She could feel it pressing into her thigh. 

“Hey, I used to have normal until you two clowns showed up.”

He flicked her earlobe with his tongue, sending a shiver through her. “And I’d do it again.” He pushed his leg between her thighs, “and again.”

“Mmm,” she pushed down against him. Feeling the muscles of his thigh against her core.

“What did you and Sammy do all night?” His arms tightened around her and he ground against her making sure the friction between her legs caused her to moan softly. “Anything steamy? Did he put his-“ his tongue brushed against her ear again, earning another shudder, “in your…”

She bucked her hips against him, earning a groan of her own from the elder Winchester. His hardness throbbing once urgently. “No. We slept. You were right, he was dead on his feet. Poor thing.”

“Prude.” Dean sighed. “A perfectly perfect woman is right there, and he does nothing with her.” Rolling onto his back, he kept her snug against his side. 

Bracing herself up on one elbow, she looked down at the smirking man. The light creeping in from where she left the door open, revealing his handsome features.

A shadow passed by the open door, she looked up in time to see Sam shuffling towards the showers. Lowering her voice, she put her lips to his ear. “What would you have me do? Just…” she ran her hand down his bare chest and stomach, feeling his muscles tense as her hand passed over his body to the elastic of his boxers. Without pausing, she slipped her hand inside, grasping his cock. “Grab him?”

Dean gasped in surprise and arched his hips up. His erection slipping through her hand once. The friction making him shudder. He was certainly all awake now. “Maybe.” He gasped, “It releases tension.” There was a definite strain to his voice. “You know.”

Down the hall, she heard the water running. “Then what Dean?” She threw one leg over him, slid down a bit, trailing kisses down his chest, at the same time, pulling his boxers down his hips. “Did you want me to…” she sucked him into her mouth also with no warning, all the way to the hilt. 

Shouting in surprise, he plunged his hands into her hair. His cock twitched against her mouth as she held him. She began humming softly. The muscles in his legs shuddered as she could tell he wanted to start thrusting. She pulled back once and slid him back into her mouth. “He would love this.” He grunted.

Lifting her head slowly, she gently dragged her teeth up his shaft. Sucking the head, she released him with an exaggerated pop. His cock bounced back towards his stomach. His heavy breathing filling the room. “But don’t YOU love this?” She mock pouted while dragging her tongue along the shaft. “Don’t you love the look of your perfect cock in my mouth?”

He growled, sitting up to watch. “You know I do,” he grunted through gritted teeth before falling back onto his pillow. “Oh godfuck…you feel so good.”

She cradled his balls in her hand, gently squeezing in time with her sucking him down. “Come on Dean. Like you mean it.”

Another growl and Dean shot back up, grabbing a fistful of her hair and fucking harshly into her mouth. She swallowed him down with ease, making him harder as he chased his release. “I wanna fuck you.” He gasped suddenly, “I wanna feel your pussy when I cum.”

She released him with a pop and rose on her knees between his own. “I wanna cum too.” She made a show of peeling off her top. As soon as the fabric was on its way to the floor, Dean pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily. She gasped. “Will you make me cum Dean?”

“Your fuckin’ mouth,” he pushed her onto her back, and pulled her bottoms off with a quick tug. “Never get tired of hearing my name.” He settled between her legs, pushing into her easily, “Yeah, I’m gonna make you cum.”

A few days later, she popped her head into Sam’s room to see if he was inside. Every few nights, Sam would claim to not need her, but she kept an eye out. She was on her way to her own room to grab fresh clothes then head to the showers. The Men of Letters were all about function, not so much for decoration. The room itself was a large, cavernous space with several separate shower stalls each with a ¾ high wall between them. Frankly, she was surprised there were stalls at all. Towel rods and other accessories had been added over the years. Most of them recently by the brothers. 

Opening the door, she discovered Sam in the farthest stall. Standing with his back to her, he was totally still with the water cascading over him. His head was down under the spray, one hand was braced against the wall. Something immediately struck her as off. She stood watching him for a moment before it dawned on her. There was no steam. Sam was standing under cold water. 

Hurrying to where he stood, she called his name. When he didn’t respond, she reached out to touch his shoulder. 

His head snapped up, splashing her with the frigid water. “Y/N?!” He panted. “I’m sorry. I…I…” confusion crept over his face. He was panting almost like he’d just finished a run. “How did you get over there?” She saw his face begin to pale. 

“Oh my god.” She gripped his shoulder. “What’s been happening? Why are you in a cold shower?” She reached past him to turn the water to warm. Ignoring the thorough soaking. “Talk to me.” She pushed him under the warmer spray. 

He sighed heavily and shuddered. “It wasn’t you. Oh my god. It wasn’t you.” He was shivering harder and she adjusted the water to almost completely hot as she took him in her arms. She couldn’t help but notice the full erection Sam had as it pushed against her hip. He moaned softly and despite the current situation, she couldn’t help but feel a heat in her core. “Don’t…” he tried to step back, and she followed. 

“No no, don’t let go.” She warned. “Tell me what happened.” She insisted. 

“I thought you came to my room. I thought you were there with me. Telling me all these… things you wanted us to do.” 

She glanced down again at his very erect penis. “And now you’re…”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “You were touching me, but I couldn’t feel it. I don’t understand. You kept telling me what you were doing, and I was watching. I couldn’t feel it. My stupid body didn’t care, and it reacted.”

“So, you thought cold shower?”

“Yeah. But “you” followed me and as you can see it’s not working.” He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Passion flaming there as well as pain. He blinked. “Your pajamas are wet.”

“Minor problem.” She stepped against him again and put her hands on his shoulders. “Stay with me here. We’ll fix this.”

Sam gasped as his cock brushed the fabric clinging to her thigh. “Ohhh…GOD….” He grunted. He dropped his forehead to hers. Eyes screwed shut. “You…he…was telling me all these things you were going to do. Your voice, it was as real as you are right now.” His hands crept to her waist, gently, barely grasping her. “Your voice in my ear, begging me to hold you down and stick my…” He snapped his head up and pushed her away. “No…” the contact broken, his eyes widened, and he jumped. “Y/N!” He gasped, his eyes scanning the room completely passing over her.

Jesus, she thought, only a day apart and he was already close to a psychotic break. She reached out and took his hands, keeping the space between them open. “Sam. Sam! Look at me. THIS is the real me. Soaking pajamas. Drowned rat. Right here…do you understand?” She squeezed his hands hard. 

He squeezed back and nodded. “Yes. This is really you. You’re here.” He shook his head. The shivering had stopped but his other problem was throbbing and demanding attention. “He was telling me that I should force you. That you wanted it rough. That you wanted me to. He told me that you’d get on your knees…” He groaned at whatever memory Head Lucifer had given him. He shuddered, “My whole body betrayed me!” He looked down at his cock. “It’s still betraying me.”

“Let me help.” She stepped back into his arms. She pulled his hands to the small of her back to clasp them. Then running her hands up his arms back to his shoulders. “Please.” Then traveled down to his erection, gripping gently. She could feel the blood pulsing through it. 

“Gah!” He cried as his knees almost buckled. He gripped her hips trying to push her away. “No, there has to be another way! Dean would…”

“No. Dean actually won’t.” Her hands released him, and he moaned again. “I am not going to force you Sam.” She covered his hands with hers. “Tell me how to help.” 

He exhaled heavily. “I want it. Oh God, forgive me. I want it.” He panted, falling back to lean against the wall, knees bent, arms going limp. He swallowed thickly, “Touch me. Please.” She took him back in her hands and began stroking him. He gritted his teeth and hissed her name. He raised his arms as if to grab her but then they fell back to his sides again as his head rolled from side to side. “Keep that up and I can’t promise that I will be able to control myself.”

“I feel like if I stop, we’re going to have to take you to the ER for a rampaging hard-on. And Dean will know. Do you want that?” She half smiled. Her hands kept moving, enjoying the slippery feel of his cock. An image of her being pressed between the brothers popped into her head briefly. 

He chuckled weakly. “No. I don’t want any of that. No Dean, no ER, no you stopping.”

She continued with one hand and tapped him in the chest. He opened his eyes, her heart skipping a beat at the pure hazel heat that met her own, “I need you to tell me what you want.”

His pupils, completely wide raked over her. “Naked. I want you naked.” With that, he tugged at her soaked shirt, peeling it over her head. He tossed it off to the side, landing on the tile floor with a wet thwack. He then frantically pulled at her pajama pants. “I need you to…” he grunted in frustration at the uncooperative cotton. 

“Hold on hold on.” She reached up and pulled his lips to hers. He immediately grabbed her face and returned the kiss with passion. Both hands freed, she removed the remaining offending clothes. She stepped up against him, his head snapping back with a ragged gasp at the feel of her warm body. “Now what?” She asked softly.

“Knees.” He hissed. She kissed him again and then dropped to her knees. Grasping his almost purple member, she slid him into her mouth. This had to be painful for him she thought as the velvety shaft throbbed in her mouth almost immediately. 

He roared, “Oh god, just like that.” He rocked his hips, fucking her mouth as he grunted and panted. He wound his hands in her hair, taking great handfuls and holding tight. Before long, she felt him tighten. “I’m gonna…I’m…” he roared again as he exploded with great, hot pulses splashing her chest before the water washed it away. 

As soon as his tremors subsided, she stood, kissing his neck, and then his mouth. Reaching to turn off the water, she took his hand and led him to one of the benches. Wrapping a towel around them both, she stood between his legs as he rested his forehead against her stomach. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. “You ok?” She asked, running her fingers through his hair. 

“That was so good.” He panted. He looked up, worry across his brow. “But…I’m still,” he blushed.

She kept running her fingers through his damp hair. “Hmm, really?” Reaching down, she grasped him, the feel of him in her hand again made her throb, she wanted him. “We’ll fix it.” Drying herself with the towel, she stepped back, pulling him with her. “Let’s go to your bed.”

Once in Sam’s room, she sat on the end of his bed. Almost face to face with the erection that just wouldn’t quit. She couldn’t help but lean forward and lick the tip quickly. The rewarding moan caused heat to start in her stomach. Sam stepped back, taking his cock out of her reach. He ran a hand down her cheek, “Not yet. If I get to do this. I want to do EVERYTHING.”

Her breath stopped. He looked different. Almost dangerous. There was a fire in his eyes that she’d never seen before. Her pussy throbbed and she swallowed, “What do you want?” 

He pushed her back, legs dangling off the edge of his bed. He knelt before her, threw her legs over his shoulders leaned in and assaulted her with his tongue. 

A cry escaped her as she arched into his mouth. His tongue circled her clit mercilessly as she twisted her hands in the sheets. She dug her heels into his back and began gasping his name. Continuing his feast, Sam held her hips down with one hand, the other holding her folds open to suck on the sensitive nub until her cries of his name turned into screams. Between gasps, she tried to raise her head, “Please Sam…please…I need to cum.” 

He raised his head, dragging his lips along her upper thigh before meeting her burning eyes. “How do you want it? My tongue? Fingers? Or cock?”

“Cock. Please.” She begged, perhaps a bit too quickly, she laughed nervously. 

He stood keeping some part of himself touching her as he did. “I think I want to take you from behind.” One hand was fisting his cock. 

She smiled and sat up. “Oh?” she arched her eyebrows. “You want me on my hands and knees?”

He leaned in, kissing her deeply, “I want you against the wall. On my desk, in the library, over the war room table, on the floor, in a pool, in the shower, the back of the Impala, in the observation lab, in the rain, and…“he grabbed her roughly by the ankles, and flipped her onto her stomach. In an instant, he was behind her, pulling her up to her knees and slamming into her, “right here.” He held her still, a low growl escaping his throat as he felt her adjust to his size. “Are you ok?” His voice betrayed his tenuous control. 

She moaned, tightened her muscles around him and squeezing his throbbing cock. She let her head drop down onto his pillow and wiggled her hips, trying to get closer. “Oh yes. Move. Now.”

Dropping his head, he dug his fingers into her hips and began pounding into her. Their grunts and moans bouncing off the walls and echoing through the bunker. He draped himself over her back, reaching around to rub at her clit, causing her to cum almost immediately. 

Sam came twice more before finally softening. He flopped ungracefully onto his side with a sigh and a groan. He pulled her limp body against him, kissing her softly as they fell into an exhausted sleep. 

Somewhere around midafternoon, there was a banging on Sam’s door. To them, it sounded like a shotgun blast. Jerking upright, Sam immediately hollered, “HOLD ON!”

Instead, Dean waltzed right in. “Hi guys!” He chirped happily. “Where ya been? I’ve been up for EVER without you. All alone!” He was grinning like he just discovered where the Christmas presents were hidden. Dean crossed the room and dropped into Sam’s desk chair. “Hey guys! Why are you naked?!” A massive shit-eating grin graced the elder Winchester’s face. 

Blushing furiously, she ducked her head under the covers as Sam began stuttering. “Dean. Look. It just happened… Lucifer was…”

“About TIME you got laid!” Dean cried. 

Sam stared at him with his mouth hanging open for a full minute. “You’re not going to shoot me?” 

“Pfft.” Dean mocked, “Of course not. She probably saved your life. Now get some pants on. I’m starving.” He sauntered to the door, stopping in the frame to turn back, “But tonight, you’re dancing with the devil on your own brother. She’s mine.”

“You two are going to kill me.” Her muffled voice floated up to Sam from under the covers.


End file.
